kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Etorofu
Quotes . My engine power and depth charge equipment were improved. A lot of my sisters were sent to be fleet escorts. Even though not a lot of us were left fighting at the end, we protected the home waters to the last. Even after the battle was over, I kept doing my best. |Secretary 1 = 頑張ります！ |Secretary 1/En = I will do my best! |Secretary 1/Kai = もっと頑張ります！ |Secretary 1/Kai/En = I will continue doing my best! |Secretary 2 = 海防艦の務め、果たします！ |Secretary 2/En = I will do my work as a Coastal Defense Ship! |Secretary 3 = 司令、なんでしょう？ 船団護衛ですか？ 海峡警備？ いつでも出られます！ え？ 違うんですか？ |Secretary 3/En = Commander, what happened? Fleet escort? Strait guard? I can go anytime! Eh? I'm wrong? |Secretary 3/Kai = 司令、なんでしょう？海峡警備？封鎖？船団護衛？いつでも出られます！え、違うんですか？ |Secretary 3/Kai/En = Commander, what happened? Strait guard? Strait blockades? Fleet escort? I can go anytime! Eh? I'm wrong? |Secretary Married = 司令！いつもお部屋は綺麗にって...あっ、この写真...飾ってくれてるんだ。うふっ、嬉しい...司令、ありがとうございます。 |Secretary Married/En = Commander! Always make your room cleaned up... Oh, this picture... You displayed it, didn't you? Ufu, I'm glad to see that... Commander, thank you. |Wedding = 司令、たまにはご自身のお部屋も片付けた方が...。今日は私が綺麗にしておきますね。えーと...あれ、これは？司令、これは何ですか？え、これを、私に！？えっ、あの、えーと...！ |Wedding/En = Commander, You should clean your own room up sometimes... I'll do it today. Well... Oh, what's this? What's this, commander? Eh, this is for me!? Eh, uh, well...! |Looking At Scores = 報告ですね。お待ちください。私が... |Looking At Scores/En = The report's here. Please wait. Let me... |Joining A Fleet = 海防艦、択捉、抜錨します！ |Joining A Fleet/En = Coastal Defense Ship, Etorofu, weigh anchor! |Equipment 1 = ありがとうございます！ |Equipment 1/En = Thank you very much! |Equipment 2 = これは新型ですか？ |Equipment 2/En = A new type? |Equipment 3 = これは... ありがたいですね。 |Equipment 3/En = Thank you... for this. |Supply = ありがたいです！ |Supply/En = Thank you! |Docking Minor = すみません。少し、お風呂に。 |Docking Minor/En = Sorry. I will take a short bath. |Docking Major = ほんの少しだけ、お風呂、長く… はい、なるべく早く上がります。 |Docking Major/En = A long bath for this little thing? Yes, I will be done quickly. |Construction = 新造艦、完成です！ |Construction/En = A new ship has been completed! |Returning From Sortie = 艦隊、無事戻りました。皆さん、お疲れ様です。 |Returning From Sortie/En = The fleet has returned safely. Good work, everyone. |Starting A Sortie = 第一海上護衛隊、択捉、出撃！皆さん、行きましょう！ |Starting A Sortie/En = First Maritime Escort Fleet, Etorofu, setting off! Let's go, everyone! |Starting A Sortie/Kai = 第百四戦隊、択捉、出撃します！ 皆さん、行きましょう！ |Starting A Sortie/Kai/En = 104th Squadron, Etorofu, sortieing! Let's go, everyone! |Battle Start = 敵発見です。皆さん気を付けて。 |Battle Start/En = Enemy spotted. Take care, everyone. |Attack = 打ち方、始め！ てー！ |Attack/En = Commence firing! Fire! |Night Battle = 突入します！ 皆さん、続いてください。 |Night Battle/En = I will rush! Continue, everyone! |Night Attack = この海で好き勝手は扠せませんから！ |Night Attack/En = I'm not going to let others do whatever they like in this sea! |MVP = 私が一番ですか？そうですか、ありがたいです！もっと精進を重ね、皆さんの海を守れるよう頑張ります！ |MVP/En = Am I the best? Really? I'm thankful! I'll do my best and work hard to protect your sea! |Minor Damage 1 = ひゃあー！ だ、大丈夫？ |Minor Damage 1/En = Hyaa! Am I... alright? |Minor Damage 2 = きゃ！でも、まだ！ |Minor Damage 2/En = Kya! I'm not done! |Major Damage = きゃあー！ 機関部は？ 火事？ まだ... まだまだです！ |Major Damage/En = Kyaa! Engine section? Fire? I'm not... I'm not done yet! |Sunk = 冷たい!... 私... そうです... か... 皆さん、ごめんなさい... 守れ... なく... て... |Sunk/En = It's cold... I... that's right... Everyone, forgive me... I was unable... to protect... you... }} Seasonal Quotes Character Appearance *Etorofu has large violet eyes and red hair done up in braids. She wears a white sailor cap with a blue tally, a white sailor suit made up of a blouse/coat with long sleeves, a blue collar with a light blue tie and a blue pleated skirt. She wears black tights underneath her skirt as well as quarter-length socks. An anchor is seen chained to her left calf. Personality *Etorofu has a forthright and enthusiastic personality, always willing to help anyone in need. *She takes the role of a coastal defense ship seriously, and this determined nature tends to extend to other situations in the naval base, almost making her resemble a chipper version of Asashio. *Aside from her hardworking personality, she seems to lack other traits, essentially making her a pocket Fubuki in many aspects. Notes *As an Escort ship, Etorofu has a reduced ASW score requirement for performing Opening Anti-Submarine attacks, needing only at least 60 ASW instead of the normal 100. *If used in modernization, Etorofu will increase both a ship's ASW stat and Luck. If used in conjunction with a sister ship (i.e. Matsuwa), both will also provide an increase in a ship's HP. Trivia *Named after the island of Iturup (known in Japanese as Etorofu). *Lead ship of her class. Launched Jan 1943 and completed in March. *Etorofu-class, unlike their predecessor Shimushu-class, was designed and upgraded with convoy escort mission at mind from the beginning, although its design was still derived from Shimushu. *Participated in the escort effort of Hi-82 convoy in 1944. The convoy suffered the loss of 3 tankers to US submarines. *She survived the War and was used for repatriation until 1947 when she was handed to the US and scrapped. Category:World War II Survivors